Equestria Girls: A Very Steaming Christmas
by E2Fan32110
Summary: When Pinkie Pie says that she still thinks that Santa Claus is Real, Rainbow Dash laughs at her and says that there is no Santa. Sunset Shimmer is having a Troublesome Time after that, with one side knowing that there must be a Magical beeing in this World, while to other Side saing the exact diferend. But when she hears a Steam Whistle, she will go on a Ride she will never forget.
1. Prolog

**Since Christmas is approaching, I thought: Lukas, what will you do for Christmas so that the People would have a happy Time with your Stories? Answer: A My Little Pony, Polar Express Crossover! So, have a good Time while Reading it and have a Merry Christmas.**

**I do not own MLP or PE, all rights to they're Owners.**

Prolog:The last day before Christmas

It was an cold Day in Ponyville, but that didn't mean that everyone wouldn't be outside on such a fine Day. There was not a Cloud in the Sky and the Sun was shining bright. The Canterlot High school was Closed for Christmas and the Students were Having a great Time away from the Teachers and the Homework. Sunset Shimmer and the other Girls were practising for a Christmas Festival, but Rainbow Dash wasn't that happy.

Rainbow Dash: I hate this cold Weather. If I wouldn't play Guitar, I would be frozen stiff by now!

Apple Jack: Give us some Rest Rainbow! We all know that this Weather isn't the best, but that doesn't mean that you must be such a Stick-in-the-Mud

RD: Oh, I give you a Stick-in-the...

Rarity: Stop it, the both of you! You should be ashamed of yourself. You don't see any of us Complaining about the cold.

And with that the both of them said nothing more. After they were done with Practising, they were Walking home, when they Past a Store however, Pinkie Pie noticed some think.

Pinkie: UHHHHH, look there, its Santa Clause!

RD: (groaning) That is not Santa Clause, its a Mechanic Doll, that's looks like him. Also, do you really still think that Santa Exists?

Pinkie: Of Course he exists. He is real, just like the North Pole exists as well.

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing as she heard that. Every one of the other Girls glared at here, and the normally so happy Pinkie, was looking sad, and here puffy Hair was hanging down.

RD:(Laughing) There is no such Thing like Santa, or a North Pole were Elves and Reindeer's live. That's just a Children's Tale.

Rarity:(angrily) Rainbow Dash, that was very Harsh. You know that Everyone can think what ever they want.

RD: Hey, I only said the Truth. Its not my fault that Santa and the North Pole don't Exist. And I think that non of you think that Santa exists, right?

Fluttershy: Actually, I do think that he exists.

RD: Really, but why?

Fluttershy: Well, how do you think, how the Presents get under the Tree every Night ?

RD: I don't know, how about our Parents ?

AJ: But not all of us have our Parents any more, look at Me, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer. We don't have someone who puts the Presents under the Tree. And since Twilight came here, there is always the Possibility that there is some Magic in the World which can't be explained.

That's when Rainbow Dash gave up here efforts and they all continued they're Way home. Soon they were all at they're different Homes. Sunset Shimmer lived in a little House, at the outskirts of the Town. The reason why she was here was simple, and yet complex.

A few years ago, when she arrived in the Human World, Sunsets Human counterpart had a troublesome life, and wanted too end it. Before She could do that however, the Equestrian Sunset arrived and reasoned her not to do that. The Human Sunset ran away and the Equestrian one took here Place.

Although she didn't wanted to think about it, but Rainbow Dash had a Point, and after all she had heard, she wasn't so sure about Santa Clause being real. She had seen Many things in Equestria, but a Man who would fly in a small sleight with flying Reindeer's and bringing Presents to all the good Children in the World? That was one Thing that she didn't really believed.

She had a long day, as she and here younger Sister, Sailing Sunrise, or Sarah as everyone called here, were doing some last Minute Christmas Shopping in the Mall. Sarah made a Photo with one of the Mall Santa's, Accidentally pulling on his fake beard as she lost here grip, making a Photo with a half masked Santa. After they had returned home from Shopping, Sunset and here Family all eat Dinner and after that, Sunset and Sarah made Themselves ready for Bed.

Sarah: Sunset, did you placed the Cookies for Santa on the Table already?

Sunset:(Nervous)No, I thought you would do that this Year.

Sarah:(happy) Really? Thank you Sunset!

And with a quick hug, she raced out of the Bathroom, and got into the Kitchen, were she put some Cookies on a Plate and a glass full with Milk, and brought them to a Table in the Living Room. After both of them said good Night to their Parents, they walked upstairs to their Rooms and, after saying good Night to each other, Walked into their respective Rooms.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, first of all, I only want to say that, if what here is don't fits with the Movie Script, its because I only saw the Movie in German. I translate the complete Movie into English from the German form, so don't be confused when some words don't fit with the Movie. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Sunset laid in her Bed, but she couldn't sleep. Her Mind was twisting with one Question: Is Santa Claus Real? She though long and hard, and soon, she made a Plan how she can proof that Santa was Real. She would only pretend that she was asleep, and when Santa would come, she would see him in Person. The time only crawled by, and she was soon getting bored. She looked at the Clock, 22:15. She groaned lightly and looked at her ceiling. Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like a Bell. She jumped out of her Bed and quickly walked down the Stairs towards the Living Room. But when she got about halfway down the Stairs, she saw a light from the Kitchen, and then saw the silhouette of an Man, with something that looked like a big Bag over his Shoulder. She gasped in awe, but suddenly, the Figure shaped, into a Man, with an Child in his Arms.

Sunsets Dad: All right Sarah, you've got your Water. Now of to Bed with you.

Sunsets eyes went wide, and she raced up to her Room. She hide herself behind the closed Door and watched the scene in front of her through the Keyhole.

Sarah: But Dad, when I'm asleep I wont see Santa.

Sunsets Dad: You don't need to see Santa, you know that he's real, and Sunset thinks so to.

Sarah: Sunset says that she isn't so sure about that. She said that, if he would travel around the World, he would go as fast as the light, and if he would carry Toys for every Child in the World, his Sleight would be as big as a Cruise Liner.

Sunsets Dad: She said that? Well, she knows that Santa is real, just as Christmas is real to. Now, have nice Dreams.

Sunset got away from the Door and took a Flash light out of her Drawer. She pointed the Lights to a shelf with Books and took one of them out. She opened a Page and looked at it. It was a Page about the North Pole. She read and one paragraph stand out from all the others. It read: "No sign of life."

Sunset was now even more troubled and looked to one of the shelf's in here Room. There were many Pictures and Newspaper articles, all about Santa Claus. She was just starting to read one of them when she heard something coming towards her Room. She got into her bed as fast as she could and closed her eyes, just in time as her parents got into her Room.

Sunsets Dad: Look she's already asleep

Sunsets Mom: Yes, but she's getting older. She should already know that there is no Santa

Sunsets Dad: Still, she can believe that a little while longer, she grows up so fast.

Sunsets Mom: And soon, the Magic will disappear too.

As Sunset heard those words her Eyes flew open, but she quickly closed them again. Her Mom leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her sweet dreams. As they began to leave, her Dad said:She's sleeping so tight, not even an Express Train would wake her up.

Sunset didn't stood up again and had her eyes shut. She could only hear the Ticking of the Clock.

_Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-_

But then it stopped. She looked at the Clock and was surprised. The last time she looked at the Clock it was 22:30, now it was 23:55! Suddenly, there was a rumble, and she felt the earth shake lightly. She looked around her Room and noticed that some of her things were shaking. It began lightly, but the rumbling got louder, and the shaking got harder. Some of her things fell over from the Shaking. She looked at her Window and at the heater and saw that it was putting out a lot more Steam than usual. And then, an very big cloud of Steam came out,followed by an very loud Steam Whistle. As she continued to look out of here Window, she could see that something long and bright was Passing her House. Her Curiosity got the better of her and she took her gown from her Bedside, and making a pretty big hole in one of the Pockets, and ran out of the House. When she was halfway between the House and the Road, the Mist around the Object lifted and she could see what It was. In front of her, was an Big Steam Locomotives, with 5 Long Passenger Coaches. She gasped as she saw the Long Engine and its Coaches standing in front of her, with Steam coming out of the Funnel and the Cylinders. She made her way towards the Engine. As she passed the Tender, she could read a Name, that was Printed on the Side of the Tender. It read: POLAR EXPRESS. But before she could look into the Cab, a voice was heard behind her.

?: ALL ABOARD!

Sunset looked back, to see a Man with a Lantern in his Hand looking in her Direction. She turned around, looking if there was someone else who he was Talking to. As she didn't saw someone else, she looked at him again, and pointing to herself, asking if she was the one who was called.

Man: ALL ABOARD!

Sunset walked towards the Man. As she stood in front of him, she could see that the Man was the Conductor of the Train. He had an Railroad Uniform, with an Cap, on which a gold Plate was bolted onto, with the Word 'Conductor' on it.

Conductor: Well, you're coming ?

Sunset: where too ?

Conductor:(Explaining) Why, to the North Pole of course! This, is the Polar Express!

Sunset:(Confused) The North Pole ?

Conductor:(accepting) I see, Hold this for a Moment.(gives here the Lantern) Thank You.(Pulls out a Manifest, showing it Sunset) Is this You?

Sunset:(looking at the Manifest) Yes.

Conductor:(reading) It says here, No List to Santa and You made your Sister put out the Milk and Cookies this Year. It seams that this is your troublesome Year. If I were you, I would think about climbing aboard.

Sunset walked a few steps away from the Conductor and shaked her head.

Conductor:(accepting) Suit Yourself.

And with That, the Conductor got back on board of the Train, and shook the Lantern. With a loud blast from its Whistle, the Locomotive puffed loudly away from Sunset. But as the Coach past here, something made her run after the Coach and Jumped on board. She griped the Handrail and watched as her House past her, and she watched as she saw, what looked like her Snowman, waving his Arm. She watched the Landscape for a little While longer, until she heard someone behind her. She turned around, to look at the same Conductor, opening a Door for her to get into the Coach. She stepped inside, not knowing where this Train was bringing her, but believing that she would get here Answers there.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sunset walked into the Coach, she was surprised what, or better who she saw there. There were Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and, surprisingly, Twilight. When Pinkie saw here, she was quickly pulled to the 6 girls. Pinkies smile was as broad as ever, but the other five Girls were having a hard Time to swallow that they were on board of an Steam Train that was running on the Road. Pinkie soon started to bombard Sunset with Questions.

Pinkie: OH, I'M SO EXITED, ARE YOU EXITED, I BET THAT YOU ARE, THIS IS SO GREAT, WERE TRAVALING ONBOARD OF AN STEAM TRAIN TO THE NORTH POLE AND WERE GONING TO MEET SANTA...

Twilight: Pinkie, could you please stop this for a Moment? We need to think about what to do now.

Pinkie: But all we have to do here is to enjoy the ride while were on our way to meet Santa.

Twilight: But that's about it. As far as I know, the North Pole is way to far away for a Steam Engine to travel, and its to cold up there too. The fire would freeze and so would the Water. And the North Pole doesn't have any Rails, were the Engine could run.

Girl: But this is a Magical Train. It don't needs those things, when its Magical.

Twilight wanted to say something else, when Sunset stopped her.

Sunset: Why are you even here Twilight? I thought that you were in Equestria.

Twilight: I was, but Princess Celestia wanted that I should go and investigate something in the Human World named 'Santa Claus'. When I got through the Mirror, I was standing directly in front of the Train. And when the Conductor told me that Santa life's at the North Pole, I quickly got on board.

Suddenly, a boy said something and all the Children got to the Windows on the right handed side of the Train. The 7 Girls, curious as they were, looked out of the Window, and looked at the same Shop where they stood this afternoon.

RD: The Kids only want to see the Toys In the Shop, that's all.

Twilight: I think it looks great, just like Ponyville on Harts Warming Eve.

Suddenly, they heard a Voice behind them and saw the Conductor with a Hole puncher in his hand going along the Coach

Conductor: Tickets Please, Tickets Please!

All the Children and the Girls got back onto they're seats. The Conductor got to Sunsets Seat.

Conductor: Tickets Please.

Sunset was nervous. She knew that she couldn't ride on the Train if she didn't have a Ticket. But She did the right thing and shock her Head, for saying that she didn't had on.

Conductor: And in you Pocket?

Sunset put on hand in her left Pocket, only to see that a big hole was at the bottom of the Pocket. She shook her head again.

Conductor:(annoyed) Maybe in your **other **Pocket.

Sunset put her hand in the right handed Pocket and stopped death in her Tracks. She could fell something in her Hand. She pulled the object out and gasped. In her Hand was a Golden Ticket, on one side was the Name 'Polar Express' and on the other Side was a Image of the said Train. She gave it the Conductor and with an quick 'Thank You' he began to make Holes in the Ticket. Some of the snippets flew into her hair and eyes, but she quickly got them out of it. After he made a few Holes in her Ticket, he walked over to the next Person, but then Walked of too the other End of the Coach, were some Kids and Pinkie Pie were Playing with an old speaker.

Conductor: "You there, don't play with that. That is an Loud Speaker, and not a Toy."

Rainbow Dash came over to Sunset with her own Ticket

RD: Well, he's being a show off with that Hole Puncher of his. Looked what he made into my Ticket (Shows her the Ticket) LO, why didn't he made a whole Word in it ?

After that he Punched nearly all the Tickets, but needed to get to the Loud Speaker before he could finish the others.

Conductor: "Next Stop is 100 1344 Eddbrooke Avenue, Next Stop: 100 1344 Eddbrooke."

He said and got out of the Door. Some Kids looked out of the Window, as were Rainbow, Twilight and Sunset. They stopped at an old looking House, with no Decorations at all. Infront of the Train was a Boy who was nearly as old as they were, with short brown Hair and Glasses in front of his Eyes. Rainbow snorted.

RD: He's only picking up another Passenger. Strange, I thought we were the last ones.

They saw how the Boy was backing away from the Train and how the Conductor was saying "Suit Yourself". With a jolt, the Train steamed away from the House. The three girls were Watching after the Boy. Suddenly, the Boy started to Run! He run after the Train, desperately trying to grab the Handrail of the Coach. The three girls shouted to him that he could do it, but he tripped and fell, face first, into the Snow. The Girls pulled they're Heads into the Coach.

Sunset: We must stop the Train.

Twilight: But How?

RD: What about the Emergency Brake ?!

Sunset: Rainbow, you're a Genius!

Sunset raced to the End of the Coach and pulled a Red Lever. The Brakes grabbed the Wheels of the Train locket firmly and the Train screeched to a Standstill. They fell onto the Floor of the Train with an nasty BUMB. They could see that the Boy got on board the Train. Sunset wanted to ask him to get into they're Coach, but he got into the Empty Saloon Coach instead. There was a rumble behind them and saw the Conductor getting into the Coach.

Conductor:(angry) Who in the Blazes had pulled the Emergency Brake ?!

Boy in Yellow Pyjamas:(Pointing at Sunset) She did it!

Conductor:(looking angrily at her) You! (Walking towards her) You should know at your age, that the Pulling of the Emergency Brake is only allowed if there is an Emergency! (Walking to the Window,opening it and Waving to the Driver) And you should know, that its 5 Minutes before Christmas! (The Engine Whistles and the closes the Window, walking back to Sunset) For you, Christmas might not be so important, but for others it is, and we are some of them!

He nearly screamed at the End of his speech and Sunset only spluttered for Words. Pinkie walked up to them.

Pinkie: She only Pulled the Brake so that the Boy could climb aboard.

The Conductor looked first at here, that at the Window in the Door, and saw that the Boy was sitting in the other Coach. He then looked back at Sunset.

Conductor: Is she telling the Truth?

Sunset nodded her head, and Pinkie did too. He calmed himself down and began to walk to the front of the Coach.

Conductor: Well then, I will let it slip. But I was never late with my Train, and tonight will be no exception. And now all you go to your seats, please.

Everyone got back to they're seats and looked at the Conductor.

Conductor: Thank You.( Taking the Speaker in his hand.) If any of the Polar Express Passengers has any needs of refreshments, he or she should notify himself by putting one Hand in the Air.

As if by Magic, all the Hands were up.

Conductor: I thought so...

He opened a Door and out came several Waiters danced out. As they were Dancing along, they and the Conductor were singing a Song.__

Waiters:_ Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor:_ Ooh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Hey, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Say, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!_

Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Oh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!_

Conductor: _So, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Yo, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!  
_

As they were Singing, the Waiters turned the Seats around, so that the Coach looked like a Dining Car.

__Conductor: _Here, we've only got one rule:  
Never ever let it cool!  
Keep it cookin in the pot,  
You've got-  
Hot choc-o-lat!_

Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Ooh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Hey, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Say, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!_

Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Oh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _So, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Yo, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!_

Conductor: _Here, we only got one rule:  
_Waiters: _(Here, we only got one rule:)  
_Conductor: _Never ever let it cool!  
_Waiters: _(Never ever let it cool!)  
_Conductor: _Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!  
_

Out of the Door came a Carriage with an strange looking Machine on it, which shot Hot Chocolate out of the openings, and into the Mugs of the Kids. Pinkie Pie hide one of here Mugs under her Seat, which wasn't that Suspicions, since she had already 10 empty Mugs on the Invisible Table of the Waiters apron.

__Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Ooh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Hey, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Say, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!_

Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Oh, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _So, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Yo, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot chocolate!_

Conductor: _Here, we only got one rule:  
_Waiters: _(Here, we only got one rule:)  
_Conductor: _Never ever let it cool!  
_Waiters: _(Never ever let it cool!)  
_Conductor: _Keep it cookin in the pot,  
Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!_

Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Hey, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Whoa, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Whoa, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Hey, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Whoa, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Waiters: _Hot! Hot!  
_Conductor: _Whoa, we got it!_

Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Whoa, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Yeah, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Whoa, we got it!  
_Conductor: _Hot! Hot!  
_Waiters: _Yeah, we got it!_

Waiters &amp; Conductor: _Hot chocolate!_

At the End of the Song, the Waiters put the empty Mugs away, put they're Aprons on and Turned the Seats back in the right direction. The Carriage was pushed away and the Conductor closed the Door behind the lot. The Kids were all sitting there, filled to the brim with Hot Chocolate. Rainbow Dash let out an loud burp, but that was Topped by Pinkies one. It was so lout that the Windows nearly broke. Pinkie got out of her seat, and pulled out the Mug of hot Chocolate. She began to walk to the Door when she heard Twilights voice.

Twilight: Where are you Going?

Pinkie: I'm going to give the Boy in the other Coach some Chocolate.

Twilight: But its dangerous to go from one Coach to another without a Crew Member of the Train.

Pinkie: I think I can manage

Sunset: Are you Sure ?

Pinkie didn't said any more, and just stud there. They then heard the sound of Heavy Shoes. Pinkie turned around to looked at no other than the Conductor, standing right behind her.

Conductor: Did the Lad in the last Coach got any Chocolate ?

Pinkie shook her Head.

Conductor: Well, than lets give him some!

And with that, they got out of the Coach, and into the other. Sunset looked after them. She then heard Rarity talking to Fluttershy.

Rarity: I do say Fluttershy, isn't that Pinkies Ticket ?

Sunset jerked her head into the Direction of the Empty seat. There was an golden Ticket, lying on the Seat. Sunset walked over and took it.

Sunset: This **is **Pinkies Ticket! (Inspecting it further) And it wasn't Checked jet!

Sunset looked over to the Door and walked towards it.

Applejack: And where are you going ?

Sunset: I'm going to bring Pinkie her Ticket.

And after that she walked out of the Door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sunset got out of the Coach, she was surprised. Normally, A gangway out of rubber would be between Coaches so that the Conductor and the Passengers could get from Coach to Coach. But here, the only thing between the Coaches was the knuckle Cuppler. She hesitated for a Moment, but that was all the Wind would need to blow the Ticket out of her Hand. She tried to grab it, but the Ticket flew in the Air, always out of the Way of her Hand. It flew away, in the Direction of the Train. She got back into the Coach and past her Friends to the front, where the Ticket was Stuck between two Windows. She opened it, but the Ticket flew away. Sunset looked after it and saw after the Ticket, flying further and further away from the Train. She walked slowly back to her friends, who looked at her with puzzled faces. Rainbow Dash was the first to ask her.

RD:(puzzled) What, was that about ?

Sunset:(sadly) The Ticket blew out of my Hand. I've tried to catch it, but it always flew away.

Fluttershy:(quietly) Oh no, what will happen when the Guard finds out ?

No one knew, but they didn't wanted to find it out. Much to soon, Pinkie and the Conductor came back into the Coach. Pinkie sat back in her place, when the Conductor came up to her.

Conductor: Excuse me Miss, but it seams that I missed to Punch you Ticket. Could I see it ?

Pinkie looked at her Seat, but was surprised to see that the Ticket wasn't there.

Pinkie: That's strange, I left the Ticket on my seat, but it isn't her.

Conductor:(loudly) You mean, that you lost your Ticket ?

Then, there came a third Voice.

Voice: She didn't lost it. I did.

The two of them turned to see Sunset walking over to them.

Sunset: I saw you Ticket on the Seat and thought that you lost it. I wanted to bring it back to you, but the Wind blew it out of my Hand.(Pulling out her own Ticket) You can take mine if you want.

She extended her Arm, only to be stopped by the Conductor.

Conductor: AH! These Tickets, are not transferable. Miss Pie, you will go with me.

And he walked away, with Pinkie following him.

Sunset walked sadly back. No one of them said a Word, till Rainbow Dash broke the Silence.

RD: Twilight, do you by any Chance know what happens to someone who doesn't have a Ticket one an Express Train ?

Twilight: actually, I do. When someone doesn't have a Ticket, they will be thrown out of the Train. On an local Train, they do that at the next Station. On an Express Train however, they will throw them out of the last Coach, right on the Tracks. They normally slow the Train down so that the Person doesn't gets under the Wheels.

After she finished her Explaining, all Six of them had their Eyes opened wide with Shock.

Applejack: We need to do something.

Rarity: But what, Darling ?

Sunset: We need to stop the Train! We can't let him throw Pinkie out of the Train!

The other girls protested but Sunset didn't listened to them. When she nearly Pulled the Lever, she saw something in the Air Ventilation. She grabbed it and Pulled the Ticket out! The other saw it, and looked at each other in Shock. All of them Raced to the Door. Sunset pulled it open and she and the others Jumped over the Gap. They walked through the Saloon Coach and to the Balcony at the end of it. But there was nothing there. They looked around, but they couldn't find Pinkie or the Conductor. They ran inside where the Boy sat in the same spot as earlier.

RD: Where are they ?

Twilight: What happened to them ?

Sunset: Please, you must help us!

The Boy said nothing, but looked out of the Window. The Girls followed his glance, to see that, in the Glow of an Lantern, a Shadow of an Man and a Girl walked along. They quickly walked back outside, and looked around for a ladder to get on top of the Train. Rainbow found one, on the side of the Train, next to a Mountain side. They climbed up the ladder and onto the roof of the Train, which was covered in snow. They could see a fainting light, going further and further away from them. They called out to it as they walked across the snow covered Roof top. The light vanished, only to reappear a few moments later. They walked closer to the light, and saw a Man, plaining a Guitar at a bonfire. Over the Fire was a Pot, in which coffee brew. The Man stopped playing and looked at the girls in front of him.

Man: Well, what do we have here ?

Sunset: Were searching a Friend of ours. Did you see her ? 

Man: Maybe, but first of all, take a seat and warm yourself up, its cold tonight. You can have a Coffee too.

The girls sat across from the Man and each got a small cup, in which the man let the hot liquid. After he gave them the Coffee, he pulled his socks out of the Pot. The girls spat the Coffee out and gave him the cups back.

Man: I've seen a Man with a Girl walking past here, a few Minutes ago, but I don't understand why she was still on the Train. She didn't had a Ticket, and so she shouldn't ride the Train.

Sunset: She **has** a Ticket.

And to Prove it, she pulled out the Golden Ticket and showed it the Man.

Man: Well, that is a Real Polar Express Round Trip Ticket! If I were you, I would put it somewhere safe. I always have my valuable stuff in my shoes. That's the safest place I know of. I don't need such a thing, I mean a Ticket. I jump on the Train whenever I want. You could say I own this thing. Yes, I'm the Owner of the Polar Express, you could even say that I'm the owner of the North Pole!

The last part was screamed out as if he wanted that the whole World would know it.

Fluttershy: And what's with Santa ? Doesn't he own the North Pole ?

Man: Santa ? You mean the Big one with the Hat ? (Pulls out a Santa Hat and putts it on) Ho Ho Ho! Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho.(Takes the Hat of) Do you really belief in that one?

The Girls said nothing and the Man let out a brief chuckle.

Man: I thought so. Well, I follow a simple Rule: Seeing is Believing. But enough of that(Takes the Pot of Coffee and spills it over the fire, extinguishing it.) lets find your Friend.(beginning to walk away but stops) One last question: Do you believe in Ghosts?

The Girls shook their Heads

Man: Interesting.

And with that, he grabbed his belongings and began to walk through the Snow. The girls tried to keep up with him, but he was soon out of sight. They called out to him, but he didn't answered back. There was an loud Whistle as the Engine warned the Wildlife that the Train was coming. They then heard a Shout, and a lamp was flickering through the snow. The Man came back, he had a Lamp around his head and was taking skiers with him.

Man:HEY! THERE IS NO SLEEPWALKING ON THE POLAR EXPRESS! We need to jump the Cupplers. Take the skiers and walk with me, we must go to the Big Bertha.

RD: Big Bertha ?

Man: To the Engine. We must reach the Engine before we reach the Tunnel.

Twilight: Why ?

Man: Questions over Questions. Between the Tunnel, and the roof of this Choo Choo, is only 1inch Air. Got it?

As their looked at him, they saw how the Train started to climb a Hill. He gave each of them some Skiers and they walked forward, until the Coach started to go over the Hill too. They Crossed the skiers to slow them down. The Man looked back, just to see that some Part of the snow on the Roof broke away. Sunset, who was at the end of the cavalcade, tried to grip the handle on the roof, but missed it and fell of the End of the Train! She grabbed the Tail Lamp, and hold to it with her live. The Man fell back and held one of the ski sticks to her.

Man:Common, grab the ski stick! Get back onto your feet! 

And with that he pulled her back onto the Train, throwing her through the air in the process. She landed on the Roof again, just as the Train crested the Top of the Hill. They Glided down the Hill, jumping over Cupplings and racing against Time. The Train raced down the Rails, nearly flying as it speed down. As they got closer to the Engine, the Man spoke again.

Man: All right, when you get to the last part of the first Coach, and the Funnel of the Engine is in view, Jump into the Ten...

But the last part was drowned in the scream of the Whistle. The Engine roared into the Tunnel, and the Entrance let the steam of the Funnel out, letting it look like it was a Monster. The Girls Jumped into the Tender, **just **in time.


	5. Chapter 4

After what felt like an eternity, they could see a light. They got out of the Coal and were in a big Cab. There were levers of all kinds of sizes. They looked around, they saw the Seat were the Fireman would sit, the Fire hole were the Fire was, Pinkie sitting in the driver seat,... wait, PINKIE IN THE DRIVER SEAT ?! There was Pinkie, sitting in the place of the driver with her right hand on the Regulator and the left hand on the Whistle.

RD: Pinkie, what are you doing here ?

AJ: We thought that the Conductor had thrown you out of the Train...

Twilight: ...and now you're driving it ?

Pinkie: Yeah, the Conductor said I could ride on the Train if I work hard for it, and the Driver is with the Fireman up at the front of the Engine, checking the Lights, so he brought me here. Come on, I show you how he works.

Twilight: He ?

Pinkie: The Engine, yeah. The Driver named him Pere, after the Pere Marquette Railroads N-1 Class which the Engine was designed. (walking to the Levers) This here(pointing to a long grey Lever) is the steam Regulator. With this, the Engine gets its steam. This(pointing to a small golden lever) is the Brake. This(pointing to a round wheel) is the valve gear. Whit this thingy, we can make the Engine go forwards or backwards, slower or faster if we like. And this(pointing to a long Rope) is the Whistle.

And to prove it, she pulled on it. The Engine gave its typical Signal. But they could hear something different. It sounded like a wailing. They looked to the front to see one Man, sitting on top of the Lamp, and one Man was grabbing the other Man's Arm, stretching it to a pain bringing length. The Man who was sitting on the Lamp had Coal Black skin and brown Hair. He wore a Rairoad Uniform, with light blue and white striped Pants, Overall and Hat. The Man who was grabbing the Arm wore the same Clothes, only his skin was a darker Black, with dark Gray Hair. He already had a full beard and was trying to catch something. When he got it, he let go of the Arm and the other Man jumped up, into the Bell of the Engine. He then put the object into the not lit Lamp and with a Flash, the Light was on again. He pulled his Partner out of the Bell, who cringed when he fell back onto the lamp, both legs left and right of the Lamp centre. He then Noticed something in the Dark.

Brown Haired Man:(pointing in the Dark) There...

The Black Haired Man looked into the dark, looking at, what looked like to golden orbs in the dark.

Gray Haired Man: Oh great Scootland!(Turning to go back to the Cab, held back by his Overall which was caught in a Metal part of the Smokebox) Oh Noo! (Shouting) Stoop the Train! Stoop the Train!

The Girls heard his cries and.

Fluttershy: Oh no, what shall we do ?

RD: We must stop this Train! Pinkie, where did you say was the Brake ?

Pinkie: oh it was,... Um, ah, Oh, (smiling sheepishly) Hehehehehe, I forgot it.

AJ: Well thats just great! The Drivers is at the front and we are her, not knowing where the stupid Brake is!

Pinkie: Calm down Applejack. I think I know where the brakes are. I think it was the small golden one.

RD: and what about the Red one ? It looks more like a brake than the other one!

Pinkie: But he said it was the Golden one!

RD: Who said it ?

Pinkie: Steaming Whistle said it.

AJ: Who the Hay is Steaming Whistle ?

Pinkie: He's the Driver of Pere and he knows the best, and I will pull the Golden one now!

Sunset: Are you sure ?

After she said that, the whole Cab was silent, and the only sounds were the cries of Steaming Whistle. Pinkies hair fell down and she sat back into the Seat of the Driver, not looking at any of them. No one moved, till Sunset raced forward and pulled the Golden Lever. With an loud screeching and an strong pull, the Train braked to an halt. Steaming Whistle and his partner, The Fireman Emerald Heart, the were shook around at the front of the Train. While Emerald grabbed the Bell tightly, Steaming Whistle had a harder time. He came loose from the Smokebox, but was thrown all around the front of the Locomotive. He grabbed Emeralds Arm again, and as the Train stopped, he looked right into the Eyes of an caribou.

Steaming: Caribou...

that was all he could say, because he let go of his Partner and fell from the Engine, and onto the Pilot. The Girls sighted in relief that the Catastrophe was stopped, but the Peace was short lived, as a loud voice came from the Tender.

Voice: Why, in the Name of Mike, did we stop again?! Don't you know that we only have 5 Minutes till Christmas Steaming?!

They turned around, only to face the Conductor, who looked at them with an angry glare.

Conductor: You! (walking into the Cab) Do you want to stop this Train, reaching the North Pole?!

RD: Before you say anything else, you should look out of the Window first.

The Conductor looked out of the Window, and nearly Jumped out of the Window.

Conductor: A CARIBOU FLOCK ?!

The 8 Persons walked up to the front, where Steaming and Emerald were still looking at the Flock.

Steaming: I counted at least 100.000, Maybe even a Million! This will take a few Hours till they are away from the Tracks!

Conductor: well that's just great!

Steaming: What shall we do now ?

Emerald: I tell you wha-AHHHHHHHH!

While the Girls got on board, Sunset tripped on the thin Ice that had created on the front. She gripped Emeralds Arm and pulled tightly on it, so that she wouldn't fall. Emerald wailed, but one of the Caribou's, probably the leader, wailed back at him. The Conductor saw this and pulled on the Arm again. The Caribou wailed again, this time, even louder. The Conductor pulled on the Arm several times, till the Caribou backed away from the Train and the Tracks, the rest following suit.

Conductor: Well, problem solved I would say. Tank you for you help Emerald.

Emerald: Don't mention it, ever. But I found one thing out.

RD: And what would that be ?

Emerald:(smirking) The young Girl over there is stronger than Steaming here(begins too laugh, the other joining in too)

Steaming:(sarcastic) Och, harharhar, I cant stoop laughing. Noow, I an' ol' Emerald here are going back to we Cab. You stay here until we reach Glacier Gulch, and watch oot if any moore Caribou gets in oor way.

And with that, he and Emerald walked back to the Cab, the later still laughing over his joke. When they were back in the Cab, steaming slowly opened the Regulator, tugged on the Whistle and slowly, brought the Train up to speed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, its me, Lukas here! And last night, I could finally do one of my Christmas traditions; Watch at least one time in December the Polar Express. It always brings me on the edge of tears at the end. But enough of that! Lets get the Polar Express rolling!**

As the Polar Express started to pick up speed, Steaming and Emerald were working hard in the Cab. Emerald worked hard at the Fire, as the freezing North Pole winds wanted to blow it out. Steaming was looking out of the Window, blasting Pere's Whistle every few Minutes, to warn the Animals of the North Pole that the Train was coming through. But when he wanted to reduce the Steam, he felt that the Regulator wouldn't move! He tried and tried, but the Regulator was stuck wide open. The Girls and the Conductor at the front noticed that the Train was moving faster than normal.

AJ: Were movin' pretty fast...

Conductor: your right. Tell the Steaming to slow down.

Applejack walked to the running board at the side of the Locomotives Boiler and shouted to him that he should slow down, but Steaming didn't listen. He was trying to get the Regulator to move again. What he couldn't know was, that the Pint that connected the Handel to the Steam Dome was loose, and was sliding out of the Hole with every pull Steaming made. With one strong pull, the Pint fell out completely and Steaming fell back onto his Seat. He looked at the Handel in his Hand and shouted.

Steaming: Losh sakes! That's doone it, the Pint fell oot! 

Emerald: What fell out? 

Steaming: The Pint!

Emerald: Where is it?

Steaming couldn't say any more, as the Pint fell into a very thin place in the Cab. The Man looked at each other and said only one thing

Steaming &amp; Emerald: OH NO!

As the Train speed on, AJ returned to her place.

AJ: They aint hearing me!

Conductor: What ?!

The Conductor looked around, and saw an warning sign which past them.

Conductor: Oh no, this isn't good. Quick, under the safety bar.

Twilight: Is, is everything allright? What should we do?

Conductor: Well, since we lost communication with Steaming, we are standing totally exposed at the front of the Locomotive, the Train is rapidly approaching Glacier Gulch, which has the steepest down hill grade in the World, I would suggest we all hold on, THIGHTLY!

And that was all he could say, as the Train was now running down the 30 in 5 Grade, going faster than they ever would hoped they would. The Train was roaring down the Grade, but then there was a strong tug as the Train was starting to go up an other one, this being only a 15 in 50. The tug pulled on the Girls, the Conductor and the Man in the Cab. Steaming and Emerald were grabbing the Back of the Cab with dear life, not wanting to fall out of the Train. They than saw the Pint going out of the Spot were it was, and flying toward them. Steaming wasted no time and tried to grab it, but it flew past his Hand. He than grabbed it with his Teeth. He was just about to get it out of his Mouth, when there was another jerk and the Train went downhill again. Both man were pushed back forth, both of them crashed into the back of the Firebox. Steaming backed away, and felt something in his Throat. He noticed that the Pint wasn't between his Teeth any more and put to and to together. He grabbed Emerald and showed him that the Pint was stuck in his Throat. Meanwhile, the Girls and the Conductor were getting sick and were getting a dry throat from their screaming, all except Pinkie Pie who was cheering all along the Ride. She thought it was like riding a Roller Coaster. The Train finally reached flat Land, and all of them were sighting in relieve. But the Joy was short lived. As they steamed down the Line, they came to a huge Lake, where the Rails ended! The Conductor saw this and gasped.

Conductor: The Ice has frozen over the Tracks!

The Train hit the Ice, but the Ice held the weight of the Train. It skidded across the frozen Lake, with the Engine skidding in one direction and the Cars in an other. Soon, the Train was a semi-circle with both the Engine and the Saloon Car leading. The Engine hit an Iceberg and leaned to the right. Fluttershy, who was the closest to the edge, fell of the Train, but the Conductor grabbed her tightly, not letting go of her. But he started to slip of the Train to! Soon, every Girl grabbed on them, but they were still slipping of the Platform. Sunset, who was the last of the Girls to grip them, felt a strong Tug on her arm, and was pulled back by someone. She looked back to saw the Hobo from the roof! He symbolised to her to keep Quiet and pulled her, and the rest of them back on board. The Hobo said nothing but smiled a cocky smile, winked at her and vanished into snow. Sunset couldn't believe what she just saw. The Conductor congratulated her for her Quick actions. In the Cab, Emerald was thinking of a way to get the Pint out of Steamings Throat. He then saw his shovel. With a quick move, he grabbed his Shovel, and hit Steamings throat whit a **thump! **The Pint flew out of his Throat and landed in the Ice, rifts were springing from it. Emerald raced to a tool Box, and pulled out a spare Pit. He placed it in the Hole were the old one was, and Steaming closed the Steam valve. He pulled the Brakes as hard as he could. The Engines wheels locket, and the Train slid to a stop. The Engine was leaning dangerously to the right, and the Conductor was bringing all the girls to the left side, when the Engine leaned back onto the right side, and finally standing back on its wheels again.

Conductor: Well, that's better.

They walked back to the Cab and climbed onto the roof. The Conductor opened the slide roof and looked into the Cab, to see the two Man, sitting in they're seats, sweating away.

Conductor: What, in the name of Mike...

But he couldn't finish his sentence, as they heard a cracking sound. They looked around, and saw that the Ice was braking! Everyone was alarmed.

Conductor: Get us the blazes out of here!

Steaming wasted no time and brought the Valve Gear into reverse. He opened the Regulator to maximum and the Engine started to back away. But they still were driving backwards.

Conductor: Put this sledge around!

Steaming pulled the Brakes. The Train looked like a accordion as it was sliding along the Ice. Steaming brought the Valve gear into forward position and opened the Regulator again. The Wheels spun around like Hell and the Train soon steamed away from the big Cracks. Suddenly, Sunset saw something shimmer at a snow Wall.

Sunset: Look there!

They all looked to where Sunset pointed, and saw the same silver shimmer that Sunset saw. The Conductor knew what it was right away.

Conductor: Tracks! Death Ahead!

But the Train swayed around and around. The Ice was making it hard for the Locomotive to steam in the right direction. It swayed right and left, and the Conductor gave steaming instruction how he should steer the Engine, so that they could ride on the Rails again. Sunset noticed something was loose in here Pocket and pulled Pinkies Ticket out. But the Wind blew it out of her Hand.

Pinkie: You should watch out, your Ticket is flying away.

Sunset: Its not my Ticket, its yours!

Pinkie: Its my Ticket?!

Sunset: Yeah.

They tried to grab it, but it flew out of their Hands. Finally, they grabbed it. But when they looked up, they almost screamed in horror. The rifts had caught up with them, and the Coaches were already halfway in the Water.

Sunset &amp; Pinkie: OH NO!

The Conductor looked back and yelled

Conductor: BRACE YOURSELF!

And With that, the Train fell into the Water. The Girls screamed at the Top of their Lungs, but this was soon drowned when they heard the grinding of Steel against Steel, and the Train Chuffed out of the Water, and onto dry Land. The Girls Cheered for Steaming Whistle Emerald Heart, the Conductor and Pere.

Conductor:Well, that's more like it.

And with that said, he jumped into the Cab. Pinkie turned to Sunset.

Pinkie: Thank you Sunset for finding my Ticket.

Sunset: It was my pleasure.

Conductor:(coming back up to the roof) What was that about a found Ticket?(Seeing the Ticket) Well then; Tickets please.

And with that, the Conductor started to make the Holes in the Tickets. Thanks to the airflow, the Golden dots now flew into his Face, but he sneezed them out of his Face. After a few Minutes, he gave Pinkie the Ticket back. In it were the Letters LA. As they were Steaming through the Night, they all got a shiver down their spines, as the realization of what could have happen on the Lake came to every one of them. Steaming let them all get back into the Cab, for something to Eat. Steaming gave every one of them some Bacon and Eggs, fresh from the Firebox of Pere. As they steamed through the Night, Steaming and Emerald tolled them the Story of how they got the Driver and fireman of the Polar Express... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Steaming and Emerald had talked about how they became the driver and fireman of the Polar Express, the Girls, along with the Conductor, walked back to the Coaches. As they walked along the Tender of Pere, the Conductor warned them about how slippery the rooftop of the Tender could be. After he said that, Sunset slipped and nearly fell of the Train, only to be caught by the Conductor.

Conductor: See ? I told you that it was slippery! I remember, it was years ago, on my first run on this Train, that I slipped here too. I grabbed the Handrail, but it broke away. Then I fell, but I didn't fell of this Train...

Twilight: Maybe someone saved you.

Conductor:(mysteriously) Or something...

Pinkie: An Angel ?

Conductor: Maybe.

After that, he walked down the Ladder to the door of the first Coach, the Girls following suit.

Sunset: Could you see what saved you ?

Conductor: Sadly no. I know that the old saying says 'Seeing is believing', but the most precious things are those that we don't see.

After that, he turned away from the Girls to open the door of the Baggage Car. They walked in, to see something that they wont forget in they're life. All around them were old and broken Toys.

Conductor: Watch your step please. These poor Toys have suffered enough, lying in backyards or in dark Corners.

Pinkie: What are they doing here ?

Conductor: Its a new concept from the Boss. Instead of being thrown away, they are collected, recycled, is what he calls it.

Fluttershy: Its so sad to see those poor Toys in such condition.

Conductor: The marionettes are a big problem, as they are quite tangled. We found out that the elves from the North Pole, with they're small Fingers are the best for untangling them. (Looks at the Door in front of them) Oh Oh, locked two times...

But the rest was drowned by the closing door. Sunset, Twilight and Rainbow were still in the middle of the broken toys, but were now making they're way to the Door. But before they could reach the door, they felt something grabbing they're shoulders.

?: You are like me my friends...

They turned around, only to see one of the marionettes speaking too them.

Marionette: An infidel! An Abenierzer Scrooch! North Pole, Santa, the Train, its all Humbug! I know what you are, you are DOUBTER!

What they couldn't know was, that the Marionette wasn't living, it was only the Hobo, who steered the Marionette. But they were in such a shock that they didn't think straight. They're only thought was to leave this place and never to return. As they run for the door, the Hobo screamed after them, still calling them a doubter. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they found themselves back in the Coach. They panted heavily and were happy, that the nightmare was over. Suddenly out of nowhere, as always, Pinkie Pie came into view.

Pinkie: There you are! I was wondering where you were! All the while you were behind me and suddenly, you were gone! I just wanted to go back and search you guys...

But she couldn't finish here sentence, because Twilight asked here something.

Twilight: Pinkie, where are Fluttershy and Rarity ?

Pinkie: What ? OH, they are...(looking around) There! (pointing at the Saloon Car at the end of the Train.). What are they doing there ?

They didn't know, so they walked over to the Car, and saw Rarity and Fluttershy standing in front of the door, which lead to the Platform.

Sunset: Rarity, Fluttershy, what are...

Fluttershy &amp; Rarity: Shhhhh!

They hissed at them, and pointed at the Platform. There, the Boy from earlier was standing, looking at the Sky and singing a Song to himself.

Boy:I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve

Boy: I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas Comes to Town

Fluttershy:(startling the boy a bit)The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone

Fluttershy: Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas Comes to Town

Fluttershy: Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
Boy: All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen

Fluttershy: No one will be sleeping on  
The night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way

Fluttershy: When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
Boy: I listen all around  
Fluttershy: The herald angels sing  
Boy: I never hear a sound

Fluttershy: When all the dreams of children  
Boy: Once lost will all be found  
Fluttershy &amp; Boy:That's all I want  
When Christmas Comes to Town

Fluttershy &amp; Boy: That's all I want  
When Christmas Comes to Town 

Pinkie: Look there! (Pointing at the Sky) It's the northern Lights!

Sure enough, it were the northern lights, which were shining in the darkness. They looked at the sky for a few more Minutes, when they suddenly heard a well known Voice.

Conductor: You there! There it was 66 degree 88 Minutes, the Arctic Circle. And there, in the Distance, what looks like an Ocean Steamer that cruises over the frozen Ocean, that (Pointing with his Finger at the Lights, while Pere follows the Point where he was showing) is the North Pole.

As he said that, the jaws of the Girls nearly hit the floor, except Pinkies who just put one a big smile. Suddenly, they could here a Sound. It was the sound of singing as the Children inside the Coach were starting to sing a Song about the Polar Express.

Children: It's a magic carpet on a rail  
Conductor: Never takes a rest  
Children: Flying through the mountains and the snow

Children: You can ride for free and join the fun  
If you just say yes  
'Cause that's the way things happen  
On the Polar Express,

Conductor: you bet

Children: Woo, woo, the whistle blows  
Conductor: That's the sound of her singing  
Children: Ding, ding, the bell will ring  
Conductor: Golly look at her go

Children: You wonder if you'll get there soon  
Conductor: Anybody's guess  
Children &amp; Conductor: 'Cause that's the way things happen  
On the Polar Express!

Children: When we get there, we'll scream, "Yes!"  
We'll arrive with a bang, bang, bang  
Woo, Woo, Woo  
Laughing all the way

Conductor: It's a choo, choo with a stunning view  
That rivals all the best  
But you won't ever see it advertised

Conductor: It's a simple fact, we stay on track  
Though sometimes we digress  
But that can only happen on the Polar Express

Children: Hiss, hiss, the steam hisses  
Conductor: That's the sound of her breathing  
Children: Clang, clang, the boiler bangs  
What a wonderful show

Children: With a comfy seat and

Conductor: lots to eat  
Children: Boy it's just the best  
Wish it wouldn't ever have to end

Conductor: With a little luck, we'll be on time  
There's no need to stress  
Children &amp; Conductor:'Cause that's the way things happen  
On the Polar Express

Conductor: Lights are gleaming far across the snow  
You're not dreaming  
May I present the, North Pole!

Conductor: If it's penguins you expect to view  
You surely haven't guessed  
They all live down at the other end

Children &amp; Conductor: With a little luck, we'll be on time  
There's no need to stress  
'Cause that's the way things happen  
On the Polar Express

Children: Woo, Woo, the whistle blows  
Conductor: That's the sound of her singing  
Children: Ding, ding, the bell will ring  
Conductor: Golly look at her go

Children: If you want to join us come along  
Conductor: I'll check my manifest  
Children: 'Cause that's the way things happen  
Conductor: On the Polar Express

Children: When we get there, we'll scream, "Yes!"  
We'll arrive with a bang, bang, bang  
Woo, Woo, Woo  
Laughing all the way

Children: If you want to join us, come along  
Conductor: You can be our guest  
Children &amp; Conductor: 'Cause that's the way things happen  
On the roller coaster the Polar Express!

As they were Racing through the Christmas Town of the North Pole, Steaming Blew Pere's Whistle every few Seconds. The Conductor looked outside and waved to Steaming, His Pocket Watch in his Hand and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Conductor:(Cheering) We've done it! We've done it! And with 5 Minutes to spare! HAHAHAHA! (Pinkie showing up and giving him a Handkerchief, blowing his Nose in it and giving it back to Pinkie) Thank you.

He walked back into the Coach, where he could here the Children talking to themselves.

Child: Where are the Elves ?

Other Child: Yes, where are the Elves ?

Conductor: They are all at the Main Market Place. There, Santa will give the first Christmas Present.

RD: And who will get the first Present ?

Conductor: It will be one, of you.

He said, and all the Children gasped at what they heard. But that didn't held for long, as one Children shouted something and all the others raced to the Windows. Outside were small People, wearing red and green Clothes and pointed Hats. All the Children knew at the first sight that these were Elves. The Train slowly steamed in front of the big Market Place, with the Bell ringing and the Whistle blowing, letting the whole North Pole know that the Polar Express was Home. The Children and the Girls got out of the Train and walked forward, towards the Big Place. Sunset noticed that the Boy in the last Coach was still sitting in there.

Sunset: Excuse me, Mister Conductor?

Conductor: Yes Miss Shimmer?

Sunset: What about the Boy in the last Coach ?

Conductor:(looking at the boy) Nobody is forced to meet Santa.( Walks away)

Sunset:(to her Friends) Come one, lets get him out.

Sunset and the Girls walked to the last Coach. They all climbed up, but Fluttershy slipped, but caught her footing again on an lever, which moved while Fluttershy was standing on it. They all walked in front of the Boy.

Sunset: Hey Boy, why don't you come with us and meet Santa ?

Boy:(looking up) Christmas, doesn't work for me.

Pinkie: But Christmas is such a great Time, where the Family comes together and is having a Happy time, and over Night, Santa comes and brings Presents!

Boy:(looking sadly to the Floor) Christmas, doesn't work for me.

Sunset:(Crossly) Look here, I don't care if Christmas doesn't work for you or anything, but we might never get such an opportunity again. It would be crazy to let such a great thing go to waste!

The Boy said nothing.

Fluttershy: come, we all go together.

The Boy still said nothing. Suddenly, there was a strong pull, as the Coach started to move backwards. They got alarmed and walked to the Door that leaded to the other Coach. They opened, only to see that they were the only thing that was moving. The Lever that Fluttershy pressed down was for the Knuckle Cupplers, that held the Coaches together. The Coach was now uncoupled and rolling down the Hill, the way they came from.

Twilight: Oh No!

Sunset: Don't worry guys, everything will be Ok!

But shortly after they said that, the Coach past over and electrical unit that was build in the Tracks. The Unit switched the Track, to a other Track that was sloping downwards, in an very steep angel.

Sunset: Or, maybe not!

And with that, the Coach rolled over the Switch, and down the slop, picking up speed and having 8 Passengers screaming they're heart out inside.


	8. Chapter 7

**So, after a HUGE Public demand, I present you: THE FINAL CHAPTER! (I never thought one of my Stories would be so demanded!) I hope you Enjoyed the reading as I enjoyed the writing. And maybe, I will write a second part this Christmas!**

The Coach raced down the Slope, while the Girls and the Boy screamed. They raced through the empty Streets, when Sunset suddenly remembered something.

Sunset: The Emergency Breaks!

Sunset tried to get to the Breaks inside the Coach, but they weren't inside the Coach. She walked through the Coach, but she couldn't walk very fast, because the drag was pulling her back. When she reached the Door, she heard a clanging sound from her left. She looked up, just to see the Hobo, clanging his Pot of Coffee against a big Wheel.

Hobo: No time for a Break? Why not drink a Pot of Coffee?

Sunset wanted to say something, but just then, the Coach raced into a Tunnel, and the Hobo disappeared from the Roof, and the only thing that was left of him, was his Pot of Coffee. The Tunnel was dark, but not for long. With an loud screeching, coming from the wheels, bright yellow Sparks were flying from it, and bringing light into the Tunnel. The small Group at the front of the Train were feeling that the Breaks came on, and that they were finally slowing down. But the relieve wouldn't last long. A Minute after the Breaks came on, they saw a light at the End of the Tunnel, and they rolled out of the Tunnel and onto a Turntable. The Turntable had some Buffers at the End of it.

Twilight: WATCH OUT! WERE GONA CRASH!

And they Crashed into the Buffers. All of them fell onto they're Faces. They all stood up again, but something was wrong. The Turntable was moving. Slowly, but moving. They all walked to the Gangway of the Coach, and when the Turntable was stopping, they all got out of it, and looked around. The Turntable was over a gigantic hole, but there wasn't just one Tunnel, there were 8.

RD: And now what? We are here, in the middle of these bloody Tunnels, and without even the slightest trace of were we need to go, to get out of here!

Fluttershy: I think I hear something.

AJ: What? Where? I hear nothing.

Fluttershy: From there.

And she pointed to an Tunnel, which stood opposite of the Coach. She walked towards it, but soon stopped, when she reached the End of the Turntable. There, where the Sleepers, the Wooden boards underneath the Rails, usually laid, was a big hole. Fluttershy stopped, but then started to balance on the Railhead. She looked back at the others, and waved her Hand at them, showing them to come with her. They looked at each others, and began to follow her. When they were halfway through, the Boy tripped, but was caught by Applejack.

AJ: Woah there Partner! We cant let you fall down there, can we?

Boy: Thank you for catching me.

RD: Can you cut it out? Some of us want to get to the other side of this Bridge too! 

They soon reached the entry of the Tunnel, and walked inside. They walked for about 10 Minutes, till they ran into something.

Rarity: Ouch! I say, who is standing in our way?

She got her answer sooner than later. When they walked around the object, they saw that it was in Fact a Locomotive. It was pretty small, it only had 4 Wheels, and was very Short, but it was in Steam.

Sunset: Hey, you know what we can do now?

RD: No, but please, enlight us with your knowledge.

Sunset: Very funny Rainbow. We can use this Engine, to go back to the Train!

Twilight: Good Idea Sunset.

RD: Yeah, only that there is a small Problem.

Sunset: What would that be?

RD: Well, we have no idea where we need to go.

Twilight: Rainbow is right Sunset. We cant run around in the Tunnels with an Engine we don't own. We need to get back to the others.

And so, they walked past the Locomotive, and walked further into the Tunnel. They soon came to the End of the Tunnel, and found themselves in an small Alleyway. They walked further down the small Street, and soon found themselves at another Tunnel Entry. This one was smaller, and was probably for the Elves that worked here. They stopped just outside the Tunnel.

AJ: And, can you hear it?

Fluttershy: Yes, its coming from inside that Tunnel.

Rarity: I can hear it too.

Pinkie: That makes three of us.

Twilight: Well, if even Rarity and Pinkie can hear it, it must be something.

Sunset: I don't hear anything.

They walked inside, but soon stopped, when they reached a large Room. It was filled with old Computers, and had a big Globe in the Centre of it. Encircling it, were many Screens, showing small Children who were Sleeping. Then, they saw a small group of Elves who were still working. Another Elf, probably the Leader, came to them.

Leader: All right, that was it for this year.

Elf 1: Hey Boss, the last Present is finishing now!

Leader: What's the packaging?

Elf 2: Bonbon red-snow white striped with Ribbon Number seven in fir green.

Leader: Ribbon Nr. 7?! So close before the take-off?! What are they thinking?!

Suddenly, a loud Siren went off, and a screen flashed bright red, with the word "Naughty" in it.

Leader: A Naughty one! From where is he?

Elf 1: From Ponyville, California.

Sunset: Our Home!

Elf 3: A young boy had smeared Bubblegum in the Hair of his Sister.

Leader: Canterlot? Hadn't he put that scriber on the Chair of his Teacher?

Elf 2: No Sir, that Boy came from Michigan.

Elf 1: What should we do Sir? Contact the Big Boss?

Elf 3: Does that mean no Presents for Christmas?

The Leader Elf picked up a Phone speaker, but didn't called Santa, he just looked at the Screen, where a loop of the boy, telling that he hadn't done it, went.

Leader: No, We let him of the Hook this time. But next year, we keep an close eye on him! Now come along, we need to get going.

Elf 2: Hey Boss! Are we going to use the pneumatic Tube system?

Leader: Of course! Otherwise, we wont get to the Main Square on time!

And with that, they went into an small Tube, the Leader Pressed a button, and the Tube raced away. The Girls and the Boy went down and to the Tube.

Twilight: Looks like we cant get all into one Tube...

Sunset: Lets split up. 4 in each Tube. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, you come with me. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and... who were you again?

Boy: David

Sunset: All right, you and the other three go in the Second Tube.

And with that, the 4 Girls stepped into the Tube, Sunset pressed a Button, and they raced away.

The Tube stopped and the 4 Girls stepped out, and felled to the ground, except for Pinkie.

Twilight: I will never complain about Rainbow giving me flying lessons again!

RD: And I thought the Train was fast when it raced down!

Pinkie: CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?!  
Sunset: Sorry Pinkie, but that was a one-way Trip.

Twilight: Where are we?

RD: Looks like a Packing office...

Pinkie: I think here is where the Packages are readied for the Night!

RD: Well, and where should we go, when the others are here?

Sunset: Lets follow these Arrows.

And after the others came in with the Second Tube, they walked, or better said jumped, along the conveyor. They soon reached another Room, but here were many Conveyors, Lifts and slides.

RD: And where should we go now?!

Sunset didn't know, but Just as she wanted to tell something, a Siren sounded and the Conveyors started to move. They all jumped onto Maintenance Gantries. From one of the Lifts, came a small Parcel, in the Colours which the Elf said.

AJ: Hey Gals-

David: HEY!

AJ: And Lad, there comes a Parcel!

Fluttershy: It goes to 100 1344 Eddbrooke Avenue In Canterlot, to an David.

David: That's My Home!

David looked after the Present, which slowly went to an Hole in the Wall-till he raced after it and grabbed it, but he couldn't get it away from the Hole, and fell through with it.

Girls: DAVID!

The Girls jumped after him, but as soon as they went through the Hole, they found themselves riding what felt to them as the biggest Slide they had ever seen. They were riding it for 5 Minutes, when they came to an opening in the middle of an huge Hopper. They fell down, and screamed. But soon landed on something. They looked around, and saw Presents for all forms, colours and sizes.

Rarity: Phew! Thank Goodness that this is over!

But just after she said that, there was a shot, followed by three others, as Rockets flew past them, and out of the roof. There was jet another Siren noise, as a big bag was pulled up, covering the Presents, and the 8 Passengers. The Girls looked out of the Bag, and saw that they were slightly hovering above the ground. They looked up, and saw that the roof was opening, giving sight of an small Airship, which was slowly pulling them out of the Building, and into the Night Sky.

Pinkie: WOW! What a View!

Twilight: Its like flying over Canterlot!

They slowly Flew over the North Pole City, when they saw something that amazed them. The Big Square was directly in front of them, with its gigantic Christmas Tree, its Sea of Red Elf Hats, and At the Main Street, steaming slightly was the Polar Express. But when they got nearer, Rainbow Dash noticed something.

RD: Were too low! We will hit the Tree!

The Conductor noticed it too.

Conductor: I am only a old Railroad man, but from down here, it looks like you need to get higher!

Elves: Get Higher!

Steaming, who was standing with Emerald at the front of they're Locomotive, raced to his Cab, jumped into it, and pulled the Whistle cord. Pere whistled loudly, and the Airship Crew heard him.

Airship Commander: Higher! We need to get Higher!

The Elves reacted Quickly, and suddenly, two groups of 5 Elves jumped from the Airship, making a Star while falling, and opened they're Parachutes 10 Meters before the Ground.

Conductor: Ladies and Gentlemen, the flying Elves. Now, don't do that at Home!

They got a little bit higher, but not high enough.

RD: We are still going to hit the Star!

And she was right! The Bag hit the Tip of the Star slightly, but that was all it needed to tilt, and fall. The Elves screamed and scrambled away, but one of them Tripped. From the Airship came an Alarm, and 5 Elves jumped from it, grabbing the Star as they catched up with it. They brought the Star to an stop, as the Stars Tip pocked the Nose of the Elf. The Star was pulled up again, and the poor Elf gave a sight of Relieve. The Bag was lowered down onto Santa's sleight, and was unhooked from the Airship, which raced upwards towards the sky. The 8 Passengers were getting they're footing back, when two faces looked into the Bag.

Elf 1: AHA! Stowaways!

Sunset: We fell in here by accident!

Elf 2: We knew you were in here all along. Out with you.

While the Elves helped the Group out of the Bag, the Conductor checked his Watch. It showed "Still could be Late". The Conductor wasn't happy, but he wasn't angry too.

Steaming: Whut's on yer mind Lad?

Conductor: What? Oh, its nothing, just-

Steaming: Just that were runnin' un time, and that we dunt have ta vury abut anything. Everything is runnin' un time, and this we Train will be a Train withut delay, or I wunt be a Driver!

After the first 6 Girls slid down, only Sunset and David were left.

Elf 1: Miss Shimmer, if you please.

Sunset jumped, and slid down its side. At the bottom, the Conductor was waiting.

Conductor: On the very last Tick, but still on time.

Elf 1: So boy, and now you. Please give me your Present, so that you can go down

David looked at the Elf, than back at his Present, and then back at the Elf, and shook his head.

Elf 1: It is in good Hands, trust me.

David looked back at his Present, and gave it the Elf. He put it into the Bag, and he, and 3 others, threw a Rope around the Bag, shutting it tightly. Only a Second went by, after the Bag was shut, that the Trumpeters on the Gantry started to play, and the Reindeer's came out of they're Stables. The Children, and the 8 Teenagers were amazed by them. Just then, some more Elves came out, bringing along with then, two long red ribbons, with Bells, placed all over it. Then, they shook them.

Fluttershy: That was the Sound! I was the Bells! Don't they sound wonderful?

Everyone agreed with her. Well, Everyone except for Sunset. She didn't hear any ringing of the Bells. The Trumpeter's were still playing, but then, they stopped, but it wasn't just over jet, as the Elves, the Kids, the Conductor, Steaming and Emerald, and even Pinkie started to sing "Santa Claus is coming to Town". After the last word was sung, the Double doors in front of them opened, and every Elf and Child cheered, as they saw the Big Man himself, Santa. Everyone, except for Sunset. She looked and looked, but every time she could see him, someone was moving in her way. She looked back at the Reindeer's and the Bells, and saw something. One of the Bells wasn't secured properly and was shaking stronger than the other ones. It suddenly came loose, and flew through the Air, and landed in front of Sunset. She picked it up, put it to her ear, and shook it. But out didn't came the melodic ringing, but only a silent voice, who said "doubter" over and over again. Sunset was fighting with herself, the one side, reasoned with her, that the wasn't any logical explanation for all this, but the other side told her to believe into the Magic again.

Sunset:(silently, to herself) Ok, Ok, I want to believe, I want to believe, (whisper) I want to believe.

And she held the bell to her ear and shook it. _Ring_. She gasped silently, and shook the bell again. _Ring ring._ She smiled, and looked at the bell. She saw a distorted version of herself, but into the Picture came another Person, in red and white. She turned the Bell, and looked at the Figure closer, she stiffened slightly, and turned around, just to see Santa himself, standing in front of her, and looking at her.

Santa: what did you just say?

Sunset: I believe...,(short pause) I believe...,(short pause) I believe this is yours."

And she gave him the Bell.

Santa: Thank you, Sunset.

He turned around, and he could see Pinkie, waving and jelling.

Pinkie: HELLOSANTAICANTBELIEVETHATITISREALLYYOU!INEVERTHOUGHTIWOULDSEEYOU!

AJ: Calm down Nelly! Sorry Santa, she is usually not like this. Well, actually, she is.

Santa: Don't you worry Applejack, I understand it. Pinkie Pie, you are quite Energetic, aren't you?

Pinkie: Yes Sir!

Santa: Use this Energy wisely, and you will go very far.

Pinkie: Yes Sir!

Santa: Applejack, your willingness to Work is what makes you one of the Strongest links in your Group. Your Parents would be proud of you. Make sure it won't split again.

AJ: Don't worry Santa, I will.

Santa: Rarity, you would give away your live for your Friends, if you need to. That's one of the Things that makes a good Friend. Keep it that way.

Rarity: Thank you Sir.

Santa: Rainbow Dash, your Loyalty to your friends is something everyone could take an example. And even though you wouldn't admit it, I know that you all ways believed in Christmas. And that's nothing to be ashamed of.

Rainbow: Yes Santa.

Santa: Fluttershy, your Kindness and friendliness towards everyone, even your worst enemy, is one than wont be seen after you for a long time. (with an slight chuckle) Lets just hope we have you here with us for a long time.

Fluttershy: I hope that too.

Santa: Twilight, I know that you come from a very far away place, is that correct?

Twilight: That's true, who told you that?

Santa: Celest and I are old friends. She sometimes sends me letters, but I couldn't write her that much over the last few Years. Please tell her that I'm Ok, and that she will hear from me very soon.

Twilight: Yes Santa, I will.

Santa: David, it is David, isn't it?

David: Yeah.

Santa: I see that you made new friends. I hope you keep a good lookout for them. Friendship is one of the greatest Gifts in the World. (Speaking out louder) And while we are talking about Presents, why don't we take this young Lady here.

And he pointed at Sunset. She looked completely Shocked at her friends, who just cheered for here, while the Conductor just smiled at here and nodded his head in approval. Sunset was picked up by the Elves and carried to the sleight where she was put onto her own to feet again, just a few Meters away from Santa, who waved his hand, telling her to come nearer. Sunset walked to him and sat with him in the Sleight.

Santa: So Sunset, what do wish for Christmas?

Sunset: Me?

Santa: Yes, you.

Sunset thought about it, and then told it Santa.

Santa: Yes, indeed. Yes indeed.

And he put his a hand in his Pocket, and pulled out the small Bell.

Santa:(loud)The first Gift of Christmas!

And with that, the whole Square erupted with Cheers, and from the Polar Express came the Joyful sound of Peres whistle.

Santa: This Bell, is a wonderful Symbol for Christmas, like me. Take good Care of it.

Sunset: Yes, I will.

Conductor: Better put it somewhere save.

And Sunset put the Bell in her Pocket, and walked back to the others. Just then, the Tower Bells rang. The Conductor checked his watch again. It showed the same words as early: "Still could be Late"

Conductor: We need to get going Santa.

Santa just nodded, and pulled out his whip, and with one strike into the Air, the sleight slowly rose into the sky. He flew around the square over the heads of the Children and up the Christmas Tree, which he wiped too causing it to shine brightly, and sending a Wave of Magic through the North Pole.

Santa: With a rumble on the roof and a rumble on the wall, I will dash away, dash away, dash away!

And while he said this, he wiped the Funnel of Pere, without someone noticing, as he disappeared just seconds later. And silent ringing of Bells still hung in the Air, till the Elves all threw they're Hats in the Air, cheering as they did. Nobody noticed two Eyes, that were on the smoke box of Pere. As the Elves started to celebrate another good Year, the Conductor called for the Boarding, and Pere whistled loudly whilst Steaming and Emerald stood on both sides of the Smoke box, and grinning with they're Engine.

Steaming: Anuther Year dune Lads, lets take the Wee Kids hume!

Pere: Aye, Aye, Sir!

Emerald: Don't call us Sir Pere, were partners, don't forget that.

Steaming: Aye, partners, here and everywhere!

The Girls Stood in a row, while the Conductor punched the Tickets again. Right now, he was finishing Rainbows Ticket. Rainbow looked shortly too her side, and saw how the little tank Engine from earlier shunted the last Coach back to the End of the Train. She turned back to the Conductor, who was just punching the last Hole in the Ticket.

Conductor: there you go.

RD: Royal? This must be a mistake, it would fit more with Twilight, and also, there are some holes missing!

Conductor: Sometimes, this Word is written with an R, but sometimes with an L

And he blew away a few of the snippets away, that weren't punched out correctly.

RD: Do you want to tell me that I can't- oh wait, LOYAL! That makes more sense. My Bad.

Conductor:(To himself) I am trustful too you know.(To David) Ticket please.

David gave him the Ticket, the Conductor punched out the holes and gave him the Ticket back. David looked at it, and read "count on" he turned it a few times, and them it read "rely on". He looked back at the Conductor.

Conductor: This is a Special Ticket. Will you "rely" on it, that we will bring you back safely?

David: Yes, me(looking back at Sunset and to the Girls in the Coach) and my friends.

He climbed aboard, and then the Conductor went to Sunset.

Conductor: Oh yes, the young Women, with the big Questions. Ticket please.

Sunset gave him the Ticket, but strangely, he punched the Holes behind his back. When he was finished, he gave it to her, without checking it if he made any wrong Holes. She looked at it, and saw the Word "Believe".

Sunset: Be-

Conductor: AH! This is not for me too hear.

Sunset just nodded and walked inside the Coach. She sat down on her Seat, and was instantly swarmed by the Kids and her friends, who begged her to show them the Bell. She put her Hand in her Pocket, just to fell a all to familiar feeling of grabbing through the Hole in her Pocket. She looked at it, and saw her Fingers, grabbing through her Hole.

Sunset: I've lost it. I've lost the Bell from Santa's sleight.

AJ: Don't worry Gal! We will find it. We simply go out and-

But she couldn't finish her sentence, as with an loud blast of the Whistle, Pere slowly steamed forward, around the Tree, and back the way he came. Another Whistle followed, but fitting to the mood of the Children in the Train, it was sounding sad.

The ride home was less eventful then the ride to the North Pole, and soon, David needed to get out. He pushed Rainbow Dash, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, slightly to her side, so that he could stand up. This woke up RD, who jumped slightly, and looked towards him.

RD: And where are you going?

David: Home.

RD: Oh. Well then, Merry Christmas.

David: Merry Christmas to you too.

He walked towards the door, but stopped at Sunsets and Pinkies seats.

David: Thank you for stopping the Train.

Sunset: No Problem, Merry Christmas.

Pinkie: Hey, our Band is having a performance today! You can come too if you want!

David: Thanks, I will.

And with that, he climbed down the stairs out of the Train. When he saw his House, he looked at the Conductor with an Questioning look on his Face, but the Conductor just nodded. David raced to his House, which was covered in Christmas Decorations. It also had a Christmas Tree inside of it, and shortly after the Train steamed of, he came out of his House, holding up his Present, having slight Tears of happiness in his Eyes. Sunset and Pinkie looked at him and waved, smiling for his luck.

The Train was slowing down, as it stopped near Sunsets House. Sunset said good bye and good night to her friends and stepped out of the Train.

Conductor: Watch the Step.

Sunset: Thank you.

Conductor: No, thank you. With the Trains its like this: Where they are going isn't important, but to get on board.

He winked at her, got back inside. Sunset walked back too her House, but before she got inside, she heard the Conductor again

Conductor:?

Sunset: What? 

Conductor: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And he waved his good bye to her. She waved back, and looked at the Rooftop, seeing the Hobo, waving at her as well, and disappearing into the Night. She walked inside her House, and looked at the Living room. It was still looking like she was never gone, the Cookies were untouched, the Socks were empty and there were no Presents under the Tree. Disappointed, she walked back up to her Room, took of her gown, and laid herself back into her Bed.

**Ok, now who really thought that this would be the final Chapter? To be honest, I'm quite happy I've done this, because I really had too much free time. And writing 11 Pages in Word in 2 Days isn't really this bad isn't it? Well any ways, I will finish this FF this Next Month or when I got Time (Which is soon cut out since I have an Important School Project that needs to be Finished by Christmas, and will be a whole Mark on my school certificate!).**

**Anyways, I hope you liked my, third to last Chapter. Following are the Final Chapter and the Epilogue!  
Reporting off of Duty,**

**Mayor Lukas McCoach **


	9. Chapter 8

Sarah: Sis! Sis! Wake up Sis! Santa was Here!

Sunset woke up with an Start, and saw how her little sister ran out of the door. She jumped out of her bed and looked out of the window. But instead of seeing the railroad Tracks From the night, she only saw the Same old Roads. She grabbed her night gown, and pulled it off of the bedpost, tearing a hole into it. Having a Deja-vu, she felt Inside her Pocket, only to See her Fingers, Through the hole.

She walked downstairs, and looked into the living room. Under the tree were Many packages, and Steaming around it, a Lionel Model train, which looked like the polar Express. She smiled, and started to looked over her Gifts, when Sarah came up to her.

Sarah: Sunset, this is for you. I found it under the tree.

Sunset Took the Gift, a small, red-white striped Package, with an Green ribbon. It was Labled with the Word ‚Sunset' as the Receiver, and a ‚W.' As the . She openend the ribbon, and pulled of the top of the Box. She Gasped, Not trusting her eyes. Inside it, was the bell, with an small letter. She pulled it out, and read it.

‚Found this on the Seat of my sleight. Better fill that hole in your Pocket. W.'

Sunset smiled, and rang the bell, listening to the sweet Chime. She gave it Sarah, who rang it, and Heard it too. Then, her Mother walked in.

Sunsets mother: Thats a beutiful bell. From who is it?

Sunset: From Santa.

And she gave her mother the bell. She shook it, but she couldn't hear it. Her Father came in, and Tried it too, but there was still no Sound.

Sunsets Father: Must be broken. Too Bad. Well, lets get Dressed, we dont want to be Late for Sunsets Gig.

And he walked off, putting the bell onto the Table. Sunset Took the bell, and rang it. This time, the Sound was Heard as clear as daylight. She smiled, and walked off to get Dressed. After That, she Put the bell into her Pocket, and got into the families car. They drove to the Town Hall, and when they past the Station, Sunset Could swere she saw Pere, Steaming and Emerald, Chuffing out of the Station with the polar express, whistling loudly.

Sunset: I bet Twilight never had such an Christmas in Equestria.

And closing her eyes, she smiled, knowing that this was One Christmas, that they would never forget.

**FINALLY! At last, I finished it! Thanks for Reading my re-Write of they Polar Express, and I thank each and every One of you for supporting me along the way. Keep our eyes Open for the Epilog, and Till next time,**

**Writing off of duty,**

**Mayor Lukas McCoach**


End file.
